The Final Solution
The alliance formed all of Tila's friends and showmances in the game. She flirted with Spencer, Helmet, and Kid, and invited them to the alliance, while Tila's best friend in the House, Liz, joined, along with her sister as a result of the twins twist. As time went on, Tila kicked out people that offended her. The first to be kicked out was Helmet, after she realized he was actually bald underneath his helmet. This made him extremely upset, and he went against Tila, causing her to be eliminated fourth. BrICE became an enemy to the alliance after Helmet was kicked out, all because he refused to join the alliance with the rest of them. Tila declared herself to be the boss of the alliance...and then was eliminated from the competition, all because she was too bossy and a threat in the game. 21:39 RecordBot ac38016a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.172.56.1.106 has joined #TheFinalSolution 21:39 <@TilaTequila> This is our new alliance. ________________________________________ 21:39 <@TilaTequila> Dedicated to eradicating the scum of the earth, Patrick. 21:40 sounds alright to me. 21:40 OI WE CAN DO IT M8S 21:44 LizNolan_ 48422798@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.66.39.152 has joined #TheFinalSolution 21:44 I'm backuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 21:44 OI WELCUM BACK 21:44 goodie! *nervous laugh* 21:44 Hello Liz. 21:44 <@TilaTequila> Okay! 21:44 <@TilaTequila> The gang's all here! 21:44 <@TilaTequila> Inter-alliance fucking is encouraged and appreciated! 21:44 Okay. 21:44 Will do. 21:45 A'ight m8 21:51 YAYYUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 21:51 <@TilaTequila> YEAH! 21:51 NOICE JOB 21:51 <@TilaTequila> fish slaps all around, guys 21:51 <@TilaTequila> FISH SLAP ME 21:51 <@TilaTequila> I'm so ON rn 21:51 Okay. 21:51 * Spencer_Bledsoe awkwardly fish slaps Tila 21:52 <@TilaTequila> Ugh, Kid is way better at htis 21:52 * HelmetBoi slaps TilaTequila around a bit with a large fishbot 21:52 * LizNolan_ playfully fish slaps Tila 21:52 * Kid_Detective slaps TilaTequila around a bit with a large fishbot 21:52 <@TilaTequila> sploosh 21:52 <@TilaTequila> Thanks, guys. 21:52 *cries silently* mhm 21:52 <@TilaTequila> This is what alliances are all about! :D 21:53 Oi Kid relax yer doin' gr8 21:54 Yeah 21:54 You don't suck entirely. 21:54 <@TilaTequila> Just make sure you all vote Patrick out! 21:54 <@TilaTequila> That Jew-scum won't know what hit him! 21:54 Oi we got this 21:54 * Spencer_Bledsoe nods 21:59 So it's time ta get Pat 21:59 <@TilaTequila> Yes. 21:59 <@TilaTequila> This is... the final solution. 21:59 <@TilaTequila> HEIL HITLER 21:59 A'ight m8 21:59 Okay. 22:00 Sureuhhhhhhhhhh 22:00 *looks away from the others* 22:01 Oi Kid cheer up m8 we're all gonna survive for another week 22:01 * HelmetBoi pulls out kid-sized helmet and puts it on Kid 22:01 WEAR THIS 'ELMET AND YE'LL FEEL BETTEER 22:12 LizNolan_ 48422798@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.66.39.152 has left #TheFinalSolution [] 22:12 Kid_Detective was kicked from #TheFinalSolution by TilaTequila wibble 22:13 <@TilaTequila> WE DON'T NEED HIM ANYWAY 22:13 <@TilaTequila> SLUT 22:13 Oh my. 22:13 Oi 22:16 LizNolan 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has joined #TheFinalSolution 22:16 I'm backuhhhhhh 22:16 <@TilaTequila> Yay! 22:17 <@TilaTequila> We kicked out that slut, Kid 22:17 <@TilaTequila> btw 22:17 Tila and Kid had a mighty fite 22:17 Wowwwuhhhhhh what was it abouttuhhhhhh? Probably alcoholuhhhhhh 22:17 * LizNolan giggles 22:18 They're faitin' about a chicken or sumthin' 22:18 <@TilaTequila> Hey do any of you guys have a set of three numbers? 22:26 Yessuhhhhhh 22:27 Good job Tila! 22:27 OI SLAY TEAM 22:27 I'M FAHKIN' USELESS RIGHT NOW M8S 22:28 I am never useless. 22:29 <@TilaTequila> Okay, guys. 22:29 <@TilaTequila> We vote Kid tonight. 22:29 <@TilaTequila> Because that fucker stole my chicken. 22:29 <@TilaTequila> And that is unacceptable. 22:29 Oi should we vote him this early m8 22:29 He's not much of a threat he's just a kid 22:30 <@TilaTequila> Well who do YOU suggest we get rid of, then? 22:30 Oi that Santana chick is fierce 22:30 She scares me a bit 22:31 <@TilaTequila> well if you think she's fierce 22:31 <@TilaTequila> why don't you just VOTE FOR HER 22:31 Oi I'll stick with the alliance 22:31 Ah'm just puttin' in mah 2 cents 22:31 If ya want ta vote Kid we'll vote for 'im 22:32 So I guess we're votin' for Kid 22:32 <@TilaTequila> JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT 22:32 <@TilaTequila> GOSH 22:32 Okay. 22:32 Let's vote JSVuhhhhhuhhhhh he's creepyuhhhhh 22:32 <@TilaTequila> Oh yeah actually 22:32 <@TilaTequila> let's do that 22:32 <@TilaTequila> What is he even saying 22:32 <@TilaTequila> like 22:32 <@TilaTequila> ever 22:32 Oh yeah you're right m8s 22:32 I agree. 22:32 He's a bit nutty in tha head 22:40 LizNolan 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has left #TheFinalSolution [] 22:41 <@TilaTequila> Sorry Helmet. 22:41 <@TilaTequila> But bald people... are gross. 22:42 HelmetBoi was kicked from #TheFinalSolution by TilaTequila wibble 22:43 True. 22:43 Kid_Detective 40cbbd8d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.203.189.141 has joined #TheFinalSolution 22:44 LizNolan_ 48422798@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.66.39.152 has joined #TheFinalSolution 22:44 <@TilaTequila> Welcome back, Kid! 22:44 So sorryyuhhh 22:44 <@TilaTequila> It's as if you never left! 22:44 But I'm backuhh 22:44 <@TilaTequila> Helmet's out, now. 22:44 <@TilaTequila> Cuz he's bald. 22:44 <@TilaTequila> and that's gross 22:44 HelmetBoi 617c3879@gateway/web/freenode/ip.97.124.56.121 has joined #TheFinalSolution 22:44 Welcome back Liz. 22:44 Hello HelmetBoi. 22:44 Oi I didn't realize ah left 22:44 Ah'm sorry 22:44 <@TilaTequila> No. 22:44 <@TilaTequila> I kicked you. 22:44 <@TilaTequila> Because bald people. 22:44 <@TilaTequila> Are gross. 22:44 Tila he isn't fully bald. 22:44 <@TilaTequila> Come back when you have hair 22:44 <@TilaTequila> BALDY 22:44 He has some hair. 22:44 See 22:44 Wowwww 22:44 <@TilaTequila> bye felicia 22:44 Tila you're soooo meaaaaann 22:44 * Spencer_Bledsoe pulls off his helmet to show a few strands of hair. 22:44 See 22:44 Like 22:44 HelmetBoi was kicked from #TheFinalSolution by TilaTequila wibble 22:44 FIVE strands of halr. 22:44 <@TilaTequila> bye felicia 22:45 Tilaaaaa be niceuhhhhh 22:45 <@TilaTequila> He's bald. 22:45 <@TilaTequila> And we don't need bald people ehre. 22:45 <@TilaTequila> But first and foremost: brICE needs to go next. 22:45 <@TilaTequila> I asked him to join 22:45 <@TilaTequila> and he just said no. 22:46 <@TilaTequila> What a douche 22:46 k 22:46 Okayyyuhhh 22:46 Whatever. 22:46 You guys have to win VIP thoughhhh since I can'tuhh 22:55 Helmet wonnnuhhhhhh 22:55 Maybe we should let him back inuhhhhhhhhhhhhh 22:55 Yeah. 22:55 I agree. 22:55 <@TilaTequila> NO! 22:55 He isn't that bald. 22:55 <@TilaTequila> I DO NOT WANT UGLY PEOPLE. 22:55 <@TilaTequila> He can vote with us 22:55 <@TilaTequila> but he isn't allowed 22:55 <@TilaTequila> -in- 22:55 <@TilaTequila> this chat. 22:56 Tiluhhhhhh 22:56 You're soooo meeannnn 22:56 <@TilaTequila> I AM THE BOSS ASS BITCH AND YOU WILL LISTEN! 22:56 <@TilaTequila> HEIL HITLER! 22:56 GirlllllI I'm the boss ass bitchuhhhhhhhh 22:56 <@TilaTequila> um... 22:56 <@TilaTequila> no. 22:56 <@TilaTequila> Okay, so 22:56 <@TilaTequila> We shall vote... brICE? 22:56 Sounds okay to me. 22:57 <@TilaTequila> One of you can relay the message on to Baldy. 22:57 <@TilaTequila> Oh wait, he can't vote. 23:01 <@TilaTequila> So, everyone agrees on brICE? 23:01 Yassuhhhhh 23:01 He needs to chilluhhhhhhhh 23:01 Literallyyyyy 23:01 * LizNolan_ giggles 23:01 <@TilaTequila> Liz, I think you should use your extra vote tonight. 23:01 I willuhhhh 23:02 I can't take risksuhhh 23:02 <@TilaTequila> Kid, Spencer, you guys in? 23:02 Yeah. 23:06 Yeah 23:06 sorry 23:12 TilaTequila 457c408c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.124.64.140 has quit Page closed 23:13 The Final Solution is finished. 23:14 Tila was the final solution? 23:14 Yesssuhhh 23:14 She was sooo meaannuhhhh 23:14 Glad we all equally didn't like her 23:14 Yay for equality! :^) 23:15 No offense to you all, was kind of actively trying to ruin this alliance when I got out but y'all seemed pretty nice. 23:15 Thanks, kid. 23:15 LizNolan_ 48422798@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.66.39.152 has left #TheFinalSolution [] 23:17 No problem 23:17 Time for us to scatter 23:17 Kid_Detective 40cbbd8d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.203.189.141 has left #TheFinalSolution [] 23:17 I am white. 23:17 Haha! 23:17 Haha! 23:18 Haha! 23:18 Haha! 23:18 Haha! 23:18 Haha! 23:18 Haha! 23:18 Haha! 23:27 Spencer_Bledsoe 46b9d9ba@gateway/web/freenode/ip.70.185.217.186 has left #TheFinalSolution []